JP2007-45282A and JP2007-320332A disclose a knuckle bracket including a cylindrical bracket main body that is fixed by welding to an outer periphery of an outer tube of a shock absorber, and a pair of gripping pieces that extend along an axial direction of the bracket main body and stand up toward the outside from the bracket main body opposing each other. The knuckle bracket is used in a strut-type suspension. The strut-type suspension is connected to a knuckle that retains a vehicle wheel so that it can rotate via the gripping pieces of the knuckle bracket.